


pretty little sinner

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Dopplcest, Exhibitionism, Filthy, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: everyone in hell is jealous of suhø because of his beautiful slave.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	pretty little sinner

**Author's Note:**

> both parties are consenting! and the master/slave thing is too! please proceed with caution because it's really filthy. as filthy as i can. 
> 
> (IT'S A BIRTHDAY GIFT TO SOMEONE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY!!!!!!!)
> 
> (also it's unbeta'd and so if there's any mistakes that's the reason AND IM SORRY I'LL FIX THEM SOON I JUST NEEDED TO GET IT DONE ON THEIR BIRTHDAY)

Junmyeon is one of a kind, maybe that’s what makes Suhø so attracted to him. He isn’t sure, though. The only thing he knows for sure, is that when Junmyeon held onto his thighs, leaned in, intoxicated by all the alcohol he got to drink before Suhø took his soul, and whispered, “I’d love to be your slave.” Suhø is glad he took it seriously.

Suhø is the only demon with a slave now, which makes him prone to jealous attacks by others. Those petty acts make him horny, his cock hardens just at the thought of how much effort every lazy demon is putting just to get something from him.

He couldn’t be more turned on today. His superior demon tried to gamble Junmyeon for a single day, and that’s the cheapest way he’s ever seen any demon try to get something. It makes Junmyeon more precious, and he can’t wait to fuck him in front of the other demons, mark his territory, make Junmyeon moan while keeping an eye contact with someone.

The doors open as Suhø trudges into Junmyeon’s separate room. Junmyeon has a whole bed to himself, velvet sheets and blanket. He wears silk robes (mostly blue, because it’s Suhø’s favourite colour), with nothing underneath. He wears gold and silver necklaces, in varying lengths. His room is mostly decorated with many torture equipments.

Suhø should’ve known Junmyeon is coming to hell with him for a reason, but he didn’t know it was because he’s an extreme masochist, corrupted others just for an orgasm, at some point, even almost drugged someone.

Junmyeon lifts his head from the fluffy pillows, a big smile on his face when he sees Suhø. He immediately gets down the bed, prettily walks towards Suhø, and presses a wet, sloppy kiss on Suhø’s lips.

“Welcome back,” Junmyeon beams, wraps his arms around Suhø’s shoulders, presses his lower body against Suhø’s. “How are you?”

Suhø completely ignores the question, moves his head down to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s pale neck, bites there, sucks on the skin there. Souls get a physical form when they’re here, for better torture. Suhø almost misses the buzzing coming from Junmyeon. He looks at him questioningly.

“Vibrator,” Junmyeon replies, ducks his head like he’s shy. He isn’t, Suhø knows, he’s just as filthy as him, and loves the attention. “Thought you might have something fun in mind.”

“I do,” Suhø smirks. “We’re doing it in front of those jealous little fuckers today.”

Junmyeon’s eyes sparkle. “Can I put on a show? Please?”

They reach the outside of Suhø’s private area, a place nobody but him and Junmyeon get to enter. Suhø pulls a chair from thin air, lounges in it comfortably, and pulls Junmyeon on his lap.

Junmyeon’s scent draws out every demon near to them, and Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time in discarding his robe, posture so straight and perfect, his back has a perfect little arch to it, his ass a lovely view to anyone watching. And there’s already easily 20 demons around them.

Suhø summons blood red ropes, wraps them around Junmyeon’s beautiful body, makes him more pretty. It runs criss-cross on Junmyeon’s body, goes up to his cock, and wraps around it like a cockring. His hands aren’t tied this time, just for the sake of it.

“Suck my cock, Junmyeon,” Suhø says, easily takes his hard cock from underneath his clothes, and pushes Junmyeon a little. “Make it good.”

Junmyeon kneels between Suhø’s thighs, blinking innocently at him and his pierced dick. He looks like he doesn’t worship Suhø’s cock and his piercings everyday. Suhø’s cock has five piercings in total, one ring on the tip of the head, two dermal ones on each side. Suhø glances at Junmyeon’s cock, isn’t surprised to know it’s already leaking precum against his stomach. 

“Yes master,” He makes sure to speak with a pout, putting on a facade of innocence for the audience, to fuel their envy. “Thank you for your cock, master.”

Suhø’s cock jerks at the sentence. He’s never said such a thing before, and Suhø wants him to keep doing it.

Junmyeon easily puts half of Suhø’s cock into his mouth, stays there until his saliva drips down onto Suhø’s cock, then starts bobbing his head, alternating between forming a suction in his mouth and licking Suhø’s cock, his hands using the saliva to stroke the rest of Suhø’s cock.

“Do it better, bitch,” Suhø grits his teeth, pushes Junmyeon’s head down his cock, lifts his hips. Junmyeon’s nose is against his crotch now. “I said make it good.”

He lets him go. Junmyeon has tears in his eyes, he nods, blinks his tears away as he throats Suhø’s cock deeper. He pretends to gag. Suhø probably likes Junmyeon more only because how easily he can pretend to be a victim, pretend that he doesn’t like what he’s doing.

Junmyeon deep-throats him everyday, in the morning, before Suhø has to leave to finish his duties. He begs Suhø to fuck him once he returns, with a vibrator or a buttplug up his ass, promises to be a good boy tomorrow.

“You’re useless,” Suhø spits. He grips Junmyeon’s soft hair, and stands up from the chair. “I have to do everything by myself. You’re a useless whore.”

Junmyeon’s fake protesting noises die in his throat. Suhø shoves his cock past Junmyeon’s lips, and starts thrusting ruthlessly. Junmyeon’s hands rest on Suhø’s thighs, to make it seem like he’s fighting Suhø’s cock in his mouth. Suhø loves every little second of it.

Junmyeon’s mouth is hot, his throat is tight, his lips is a perfect little hole for Suhø’s cock. There are dents on the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth, through which the dermal piercings easily enter his mouth. Junmyeon whines and whimpers as Suhø’s pace picks up, he shudders when Suhø slowly thrusts his cock in, and makes him stay like that, with mouth filled with cock, throat protruding with the outline of Suhø’s cock.

Suhø pulls out a second before he cums, rests his cock against Junmyeon’s bottom lip. “Drink it. You like to drink my cum, don’t you, nasty slut?”

Junmyeon looks at him, eyes big, tears making it seem like he has diamonds in his eyes. He nods ever so lightly, to make sure Suhø’s cock doesn’t slip from his lip. Cum shoots into his mouth, in fat strings. Junmyeon closes his lips around the head of Suhø’s cock, swallows all of it, sucks on the tip for more, tries to milk out some more once there’s no cum left in his mouth, or in Suhø’s cock.

“You’ll get more,” Suhø assures, pulling him away from his cock. “I’ll fill you up, you don’t have to be greedy, bitch.”

He falls back on the chair, and pulls Junmyeon back on his lap. He looks away from Junmyeon’s pretty face, at the hundreds of growling, horny demons around them. He’s made sure Junmyeon can’t listen to their nasty words, he doesn’t want anyone but him making Junmyeon horny. All of them can hear Junmyeon, of course, he’s not _kind_. 

He watches how the demons’ faces twist when he reaches between Junmyeon’s legs, and pulls out a medium sized vibrator. All the demons are either glaring at him or drooling over Junmyeon’s beautiful little body.

“Ride me,” Suhø whispers into his ears. “Show them how much you like cock.”

Junmyeon lifts himself up, and sinks down on Suhø’s cock easily. He moans, eyes closed, throws his head back, revealing his beautiful neck and chest, decorated with necklaces. Suhø leans forward and makes several hickeys on Junmyeon’s beautiful skin.

Junmyeon starts bouncing up and down, knees next to Suhø’s thighs, holding onto Suhø’s shoulders to move himself better. He moans loudly, but his voice is high-pitched like he’s shy, or even embarrassed. He moves his hips like the sinner he is, grinds his hips, bounces on Suhø’s cock like he was born to do it. Maybe he was, nobody will know.

Junmyeon pulls at Suhø’s clothes, whines when Suhø’s cock moves into his ass in a particular angle. “M-master, oh _master_ , it feels so good-- I don’t know what to do.”

“You like cock a lot, don’t you?” Suhø muses. He’s starting to become breathless now, mostly because of Junmyeon’s antics. He makes eye contact with that superior demon he encountered today. He smirks, keeps his eye contact when he asks Junmyeon. “Do you want more cock, hm? Want another cock in your mouth?”

“No,” Junmyeon shakes his head, grinds his hips back for punctuation. “Just master’s cock. Just want master’s cock. Love master’s cock.”

Suhø looks at Junmyeon. Junmyeon has tears rolling down his cheeks, his face red, chest a tinge of pink. He takes Junmyeon’s nipple in his mouth, licks it, sucks on it, then looks at Junmyeon again. “Why so?”

Junmyeon whimpers. “Master’s cock is so good, makes me full. Master’s cum makes me feel nice, master owns me, I’m nobody’s but master’s. Can’t live without master’s cock.”

Suhø lets out a pleased hum, and starts moving his hips to meet with Junmyeon’s bouncing. He decides to let Junmyeon cum too. He spits in his hand, makes a tight circle, and starts stroking Junmyeon’s cock.

Junmyeon wails, keens.

“Don’t cum before me,” Suhø warns. “I’ll whip you if you do.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes, looks at Suhø with a pleased grin. He’d love that. He’s been asking Suhø to whip him with the strongest leather whip for a long time.

But he makes Suhø cum before. Suhø cums in him, pulls his cock out, keeps him away so the cum drips on the floor and not his clothes. “You’re filthy.”

Junmyeon cries almost instantly. “I’m sorry, master, I don’t deserve you.”

Suhø holds Junmyeon close and transports into Junmyeon’s room. He sets Junmyeon on the velvet mattress, cum dirtying it. But Junmyeon is looking at Suhø with a happy grin.

“You’re probably a bigger demon than me,” Suhø laughs. “Look at you. You’re happy all those fuckers are probably dying of envy and jerking off to the thought of your body, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon nods. “I fucking love that. I love making people die because of my body.”

Suhø laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!! please let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> [(also come talk to me????)](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)


End file.
